How Autumn Came to Be
by CyXandrix
Summary: An old Viking legend detailing how Autumn was created, focuses on Jokul Frosti and and ancient hero of legends. Inspired by a wonderful drawing on DA that sadly I cant link here. *Shakes fist at FF* any-who, a fun little drable thing that I wrote and as usual I'm terrible at summaries. -.-
1. Chapter 1

**So I got inspired to write this by a wonderful drawing I saw on Deviant Art and posted it in celebration of my 20th Tumblr follower. Its a thing and It was fun to write and I have nothing else to say about it! Enjoy ^^**

And Excerpt from "Legends and Lore: A History of our People" borrowed from the Legend Keeper of Berk.

_How Autumn Came to Be. _

_It is common knowledge that winter holds more sway then the other seasons on our home, snow and ice covers our island for most of the year. Few though, know that there used to be only two seasons-winter and summer. Spring came about much later, but that is a story for a different time. During those days the spirit of summer, Nirfor, and the spirit of winter, Jokul Frosti, were constantly in opposition to one another. For the longest time they fought constantly over who's season would cover the world. In the end, the All Father stepped in and forced a truce between the two: for half the year one would bring their season to half the world, and for the other half the year, the other would do the same. This arrangement went on for years uncounted and though the transition times were always tense, for neither wished to concede control to the other, there was relative peace between the two. Jokul loved to torment Nirfor though, sending floating islands of ice into his warm sunny lands and flying through the fields at night leaving frost in his wake, still though, there was peace._

_This arrangement may well have gone on for the rest of time if it had not been for one event. A young boy was born on the isle of Berk, a Viking lad unlike any before him. While his name has long been lost to the annals of history, his deeds have not, for he was a great hero. While not mighty or strong he was no less a hero then those that came before or after him, for he was clever and wise and we owe many of our current technologies to him. He is the one who thought up farming, who gave us the designs that allow our boats to travel such great distances, the ways a building and crafting that give us homes that last for generations. This great hero used to wisdom and his cleverness to bring a peace to the many isles, he brought prosperity to Vikings everywhere. His greatest achievement however was the taming of the mightiest beasts to inhabit this world-dragons. _

_The hero loved his dragons and loved to travel the world upon their back's, traveling farther than any before or since. It was one such trip that changed everything. Traveling north for many days the hero reached a land where winter reigned eternal and the sun vanished from the sky. Still he few farther north until all color left the world and instead fled to the sky, dancing across the darkness in glorious bands. It was in that frozen land that he first met Jokul Frosti. In those days Jokul was a cold spirit, his heart long frozen from his years alone, for nobody who could help it left their homes during the winter and those that did did not last long. He demanded to know what a mortal was doing in his domain and was going to kill the hero when something long dormant stirred within- the desire for companionship. _

_Jokul took the hero and showed him the wonders of him domain, the colored lights that danced across the sky, the great ice sculptures he carved into the face of glaciers, the great seafish that dwelt at the top of the world and a thousand other marvelous things that no man has seen since. The two became friends and the hero stayed with Jokul for many months, talking with Jokul, learning more about the much dreaded spirit of winter and in return sharing the story of his life as a human. As they days slowly passes Jokul's frozen heart began to thaw, warmed by the companionship of the hero and after a time the two became more than simple friends. Such is how the great hero tamed the heart of winter. _

_As time passed the hero began to miss his family and friends, as people are want to do, and wished to visit them. He did not want to be parted Jokul however, for he truly did love the winter spirit and could not bring himself to leave him alone again. Jokul noticed his new love's sadness and guessed at its source, so without the hero's knowledge he prepared for them to journey to his home. The smile on the hero's face warmed Jokul's heart as he revealed his intentions to his love and together the returned to the isle of Berk to much celebration and jubilation at the return of the hero, and much fear and suspension at the appearance of Jokul. Soon, though, the tribe accepted the winter spirit, for he would do nothing to harm them and even kept the worse of his winter storms from their coasts. Time passes on however, and soon it came time for Jokul to leave to bring the winter to the other side of the planet, though he was loathed to be parted from the hero. It was the hero's turn to surprise Jokul when he said he would be accompanying Jokul on his journeys. Jokul still played the tricks he was so found of, but the hero tempered his jokes, making them more tame and less deadly. For one person though, Jokul would never relent and that was Nirfor, Jokul still tormented his rival whenever he could, reveling in the near misses that left the summer spirit fuming in a rage as he shouted oaths. _

_Things continued in this vein for several years, the hero and Jokul traversing the planet as Jokul brought winter to the world, always returning to Berk each year. A year came however when, upon returning to Berk, the pair found that the chief had passed away recently and the village elders wanted the hero to take his place. Jokul was enraged at the thought of losing his love, however he controlled his anger-a true testament to his love for the hero-and allowed him to make the choice for himself. The hero agreed to stay in the village until a suitable chief could be chosen, and then continue his journeys with Jokul, for he too was unwilling to leave Jokul's side. The winter passed with no decision being made and soon it came time for Jokul to move on and allow summer to come over Berk. Jokul was uneasy about leaving the hero, but he trusted his love and the hero assured him he would be fine until the winter spirit returned. _

_With a loving embrace the two parted ways, Jokul looking back until his love was lost from sight, still unable to shake the uneasy feeling that clung to his chest and weighed at his heart. Days passed and Jokul brought the winter to the other side of the world as was his duty, but his heart and mind were back on Berk with the hero and he wished fervently that he could return to his side. He comforted himself with the knowledge that he would be with his love again soon, and then they would never be parted again. _

_Nirfor, however, had different plans; the summer spirit had long been looking for a way to strike as Jokul his mortal love had provided him just the opportunity he had been waiting for. With much planning and scheming, Nirfor working to hurt Jokul by attacking him where he was most vulnerable. Jokul learned of Norfor's plan and raced back to Berk as fast as he could, but he was to late; he arrived to find Nirfor standing over the charred remains of the hero's body and Jokul whept, his tears falling onto the burnt face of the one he had loved with all his being, the one who had shown him the best life had to offer. _

_In his arrogance Nirfor did not take the opportunity to flee as would have been wise but instead stayed, intending to gloat over his victory. When he opened his mouth to speak however Jokul rounded on him, the gleam in his eyes that of a man who has lost all everything. Jokul brought the full wrath of winter down upon Nirfor, and oh how terrible his wrath was. The strength over every storm and blizzard that had ever blown fell upon Nirfor until he fled for his life before the enraged figure of Jokul Frosti and he would never dare show himself before the spirit of winter again. With Nirfor taken care of Jokul's rage was burnt out, leaving him with only a crushing sadness as he returned to the body of the hero. _

_"Please!" He shouted to the sky "Please don't take him! This was my doing, my arrogance brought this upon him. Take me instead, I beg you do not punish him! I will do anything!" He pleaded as he knelt and embraced his love one last time. It was then a voice rang out over Jokul._

_"You will do anything?" Jokul looked around but saw nobody, just the eye of the All Father shining bright in the sky. _

_"Yes!" he shouted back without hesitation "Anything!"_

_"So be it." Said the voice. Jokul looked on in amazement as a beam of pale light fell upon his love and his skin began to heal itself, the burn vanishing as pale whole skin replaced it. He looked on as brown hair gained streaks of gold and red and orange. Slowly the hero's eyes opened and he blinked at Jokul. Jokul embraced him as tears of joy ran down his face as he professed he joy at the hero's return. With a confused look the hero spoke._

_"Who are you?" Jokul gazed at his love, seeing no recognition in the emerald eyes. _

_"He does not remember you Jokul, nor may you remind him who you are. This is the price you pay for your ignorance and pride. He lives now as an immortal, the spirit of Autumn, to forever separate you from Nirfor. You will follow after him for the rest of time, chasing him, but never will you catch him. Never again will you see him."A single tear fell down Jokul's cheek, freezing as it made its way down the slope of his cheek, as the winter spirit embraced his love one last time before standing and flying away._

_And so it was been since. Autumn comes, giving Summer plenty of time before the arrival of Winter. It is said when winter comes early it is Jokul, hoping to see his love once again and when the winter is especially harsh it is a year when Jokul's eternal grief spills over. When Autumn stays late, it is said, it is the hero, drawn by a force he himself does not understand, to stay just a bit longer, in search of something he has lost. _

**There you have it, told you it was a thing and it sure was. Let me know what you think of it with that shiny review button down there cause I love getting all your reviews. Remember, I love you all ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently I've lost any and all control of my muses and they are just doing whatever the hell they want...the bright side of that? This isn't so sad anymore! ^^ Short and sweet little epiloguethingy, hope you all enjoy it!**

Carefully, Jokul closed the ancient book he'd acquired so many years ago. He had to hand it to the author's, the legends contained within were incredibly accurate; accurate enough to bring the bitter sting of tears to the corners of his piercing blue eyes as he read through that story…his story.

Much had changed since those ancient times. Grief and time had tempered much of the anger and rage that had so controlled him in his years as a young spirit. He had let the darker side of himself go, choosing to embrace the fun loving parts instead. He had made peace with Nifor and all the others from his past, he had made peace with his place in the world-and apparently he had shown true repentance.

"What's up Jack?" said the thin brunet boy currently resting his cheek on Jokul's chest. In response to the inquiring gaze Jokul leveled at him he said "You've got that look again."

Jokul chuckled light to himself "Just old thoughts Hic."

"Huh, well you should stop thinking them if they make you unhappy." The boy responded, his small hand slinking across the bed where they sat to intertwine with Jokul's.

"You are probably right. Now, you need to get to bed! You don't have school tomorrow and if I'm not mistaken I promised to take you to see the Northern Lights."

The smile that split across his companion's face warmed Jokul's long cold heart. "I still don't believe you can make it to the Arctic Circle and back with me in one day."

"Oh ye of little faith." Jokul said with a wink. "I won't be able to do anything with you if you don't get some sleep though!"

"Alright alright, sheesh." Without another word Hiccup nuzzled closer to Jokul, his fingers still woven through Jokul's "Night Jack." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Jokul's gaze fell upon the story book he had brought Hiccup years ago, when he was no older than six; since then he had read the child a story from it every night, for the last eleven years now. As he shifted the book to the edge of the bed and slowly onto the floor a shaft of silvery moonlight fell upon its beaten leather cover. Jokul looked at the moon and smiled, thanking it as he did every night for the spindly young man lying against him. He shifted his gaze from the glowing orb in the sky to the brunet who had wrapped his free arm around Jokul's waist. Carefully, so as not to wake Hiccup, Jokul wrapped his arms around his sleeping form. This was their second chance and he was more thankful for it then he had been for anything; he would not mess this one up, no matter what it took-he was determined of that.

Quietly, so as not to wake his love, Jokul whispered "Goodnight Hiccup, I love you."

**There you are, off to try and do finals work now -_- Let me know what you think with a wonderful little review and as always I love you all ^^**


End file.
